


It’s okay to cry

by mimabeann



Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, They finally admit they have feelings?!?, and Aden meets her parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: This takes place after "Closure" (when Er’yne force-screams her ex-crush into a wall for screwing with her emotions)… This might be a week later timeline-wise.Jen'aden belongs to Wilvarin
Relationships: Aden/Er'yne, Errond/Arca'cia
Series: Er'yne & Jen'aden [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715320
Kudos: 3





	It’s okay to cry

Er’yne choked back a sob as she angrily grabbed a handful of her old jedi robes and flung them into the small fire she’d built. _Master Orgus wouldn’t want this. You should come back Er’yne_. She rolled her eyes and tried to push the message she’s gotten from Master Kiwiiks out of her mind. _What did she know?_ And why should she even care. Orgus was dead. She’d avenged him, and now she needed to move on with her life. She knew the jedi wouldn’t take her back anyways. Not after the way she’d stormed out… Not the way she was now. But still, the words stung. She knew Orgus wouldn’t want this and despite everything she still respected the man. She clenched her fists as another sob shook through her.

“Starting fires without me, Er’yni?”  
She jumped. “Aden?” She blushed as she glanced at him, quickly looking back at the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stop crying.  
Aden closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. “Er’yni.” His voice was soft. “You’re allowed to cry.”  
“But… It’s over something stupid and I should be stronger than this.”  
“It’s okay to cry. No one can be strong all the time, so get that thought out of your head. It’s okay.” He gently ran his fingers through her hair as he held her. He held her like this for several minutes, gently swaying them as they stood in place.

“Aden?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Thanks. I…” She sighed and hugged him closer, the tears finally stopped. “There’s no one else I’d rather have here right now.”  
“Careful now, you might sound like you’re in love with me.” He chuckled.  
Er’yne met his gaze and flashed him a playful grin. “Oh, and what if I am falling in love with you?”  
“You tell me. What if I’d like it?” Aden smirked.  
Er'yne bit her bottom lip as she felt heat rising to her cheeks. “I-…” She trailed off, any sort of come back she might have come up with escaped her. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Honest answer? Yes. I’m falling in love with you.”  
His smirk widened. “Good to hear, ‘cause I might be falling in love with you too.”

She smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. Her eyes lit up as they pulled apart. “So, should I take you inside to meet my parents or what?” She joked.  
Aden shrugged. “Why not?”  
Er’yne gave him a surprised look before chuckling and taking his hand in hers. “Come on then.” 

* * *

Arca’cia and Errond looked up at the sound of the back door opening. “That you Rynnie, dear?” Arca’cia called.  
“Yes, mom.”   
“Surprised she’s not just climbing up the lattice again.” Errond chuckled softly to his wife, who gave him a nudge and a fond smile.

Er’yne and Aden exchanged a smirk before rounding the corner into the living room where her parents were lounging on the couch with their datapads in hand. Arca’cia gave the pair of them an appraising look before smiling. “Well dear, your eyes look fairly normal again and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this at peace.”   
“Thanks, mom.” Er’yne mumbled under her breath, trying to hide her smile.   
“And you must be the reason my daughter is so happy. It’s a pleasure to meet you, My name is Arca’cia, and this is my husband, Errond.”  
“Thank you, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Aden grinned.  
“Mom, dad, this is Aden.”  
Errond flashed them both a playful smile. “So he has a name after all, nice to finally meet you properly.” Aden laughed and did a mock-bow, earning a chuckle and a salute from Errond. “Looks like jedi falling for attractive sith runs in the family, hmmm?”  
“Dad!” Er’yne huffed as she blushed. “Anyways, we’re going.” 

Aden chuckled and smirked at Er’yne as they walked out of the room. “So, how’d I do?”  
Er’yne grinned. “Oh, they like you. Mom would have told you if she didn’t approve, and dad has practically accepted you into the family.”  
Aden’s smirk widened. “Good to know.”


End file.
